


Make Out Extreme

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: BAL!Sungpil, Confession, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Make out with unspoken feelings, Making Out, Momox, Originally from a filo socmed au, Please read note at the beginning for explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Wonpil's in love with his best friend, Sungjin, since high school. Sungjin was in love with another man then, and Sungjin didn't know that the younger knew he's gay.Now that they're already working and they're living in one flat, things changed, and Sungjin finally feels the same.





	Make Out Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from my Filo Socmed AU (But, At Least). I wrote this as a special gift for my readers. The dialogues was translated to English from Filipino and the narration remained as it was since it's already written in English in the first place.
> 
> Sungjin was in love with Jae in the story, but Jae was in love with his best friend, Aki (girl). And Sungjin being gay was Sungjin and Aki's secret that's why people thought Sungjin was in love with Aki instead.
> 
> You can still read and understand this even without reading But, At Least AU (but planning to write English narrative version of it).
> 
> TITLE: Make Out Extreme came from a Filipino Slang MOMOX (the term we used for the story, too, which means Make Out Make Out Extreme)

Wonpil flipped his head towards the door. He was quite surprised to see his best friend entered their flat. He glanced at the wall clock that read 7:32 before returning his gaze at Sungjin.

"Oh," Wonpil carefully put the plate down on the table. He was preparing for dinner when Sungjin suddenly came in. "How surprising, you're early tonight. You should have texted me so I could have cooked for two people."

Sungjin only smiled briefly as he continued to saunter towards his room. "I already ate."

Wonpil unconsciously pouted and nodded. He took a seat after Sungjin was swallowed in his room.

They've lived in the same condominium for six years since they were college until now that they are working. Sungjin is an Engineer and Wonpil is a Teacher.

Wonpil ate his dinner quietly as he tried to hide the sadness that he was feeling.

How many months has it been? Oh wait, it's been more than a year… it's been more than a year since something changed with Sungjin. Wonpil couldn't really pinpoint what it was but he knew there's something going on with the older.

Sungjin has always been caring but it felt like he's been taking extra care of the younger. Sometimes though, he'd feel a little aloof.

These past months, he became a little more distant. Or maybe it's just Wonpil's imagination. But it seemed like he was keeping himself busy. Hence, the surprised expression that Wonpil plastered when the older entered their condo.

"Beer. You good?" Wonpil flipped his head, his hands still holding the plate that he's currently washing, to where the voice came from. Sungjin, in a clean white shirt and boxers, was leaning on the kitchen counter

"I'll just finish these" he replied, referring to the dishes.

Sungjin nodded and marched to the fridge to get some stored canned beers. "What do you want to watch?" He asked when he was about to leave the kitchen.

"Just look something up on Netflix," Wonpil turned the faucet off. "Chips?"

"Do we still have some?" The older continued on his way to the living room.

Wonpil opened the cupboard right above him and tiptoed to check. "Yep. Let's eat them all and let's go to the grocery tomorrow." He took the bags of chips and hugged them before proceeding to sit beside Sungjin on the floor. Wonpil leaned on the couch at their back.

"Wait, I'll just get a bowl."

Wonpil was about to stand up again but Sungjin's firm hand gripped his arm and made him stay. "Don't bother so you won't have anything to wash later." Sungjin reached for one of the chips, pinched the surface of both the back and front before pulling them apart. His veins were protruding that Wonpil's eyes even traced them. The older then folded the lower part of the bag and made it stand on the center table.

"Not like that," Wonpil softly slapped his arm. "'Tear it on the middle and let it lie on the table. Let me do it."

Sungjin just smirked and took a can instead. He opened it and offered to the younger before getting another one for himself. His left hand held it while he stretched his right arm and situated it on the seat of the couch, behind Wonpil's back. Their legs were touching but neither of them minded.

The younger kept on commenting about one of the character's voices.

"How about I'll sing for you." Sungjin remarked to which Wonpil only laughed at. He sipped on his third can of beer.

Sungjin, on the other hand, kept on asking himself the question that the character loved to ask: _ What do you truly desire? _

It felt like the character was asking him.

He glanced at the younger when he heard Lucifer, the character in the series that they were watching, asked the question again: What do you truly desire?

His gaze dropped on the younger's lips. As if hypnotized, like how the other characters were when asked by Lucifer and when they were looking at his eyes, Sungjin gave in.

Wonpil almost dropped the beer he's holding because of the older's sudden action. His eyes widened because of course, it's Sungjin, whom he's been in love with for years, was kissing him. Or pressing his lips against his. Whatever. It's still kissing.

Wonpil blinked. _ It's the beer. _ Remembering that the older was infused with alcohol, he pulled back.

Sungjin shut his eyes tightly and dropped his head._ Shit. _ He laughed when he looked up, feigning drunkenness.

** **

The next morning, they both woke up with no hangovers. Wonpil didn't drink much and it's not like Sungjin was really drunk last night.

Wonpil didn't want anything to go awkward (besides, if Sungjin was drunk last night he might not remember what happened) so he brushed the kiss off his mind but Sungjin wasn't subtle enough in pretending.

For a whole month, Sungjin made himself busy. He kept on giving excuses to go home late. It's obvious that he was avoiding the younger.

Wonpil could only sigh.

Then suddenly, Sungjin seemed a little clingy. Maybe he's done resisting. Maybe he got tired avoiding.

It was another Friday night when they watched another series. Sungjin lied down on Wonpil's lap. The younger would play with his hair and he would hum in satisfaction.

There was one time that Wonpil was preparing dinner and Sungjin peeked at what he was doing, rested his chin on the younger's shoulder. And that another time when Wonpil was eating pasta and there was sauce at the side of his lips, and Sungjin wiped it for him.

The older would always sit close beside the younger, which was so not him if we talk about how he was in the past. When they were in highschool and Wonpil was recording himself, he asked the older to sit beside him but the older insisted to just sit behind him, he could still be seen on the screen anyway. But these days, his hand would unconsciously find its way on the younger's thigh, just letting it rest there as they watch a series. He'd lean on him sometimes or make the younger's thighs his pillow again so the latter could play with his hair like how he did the first time.

He has been going home early, too. He'd also drop some sweet nothings that would make the younger blush. He was practically giving the younger butterflies all the time and the younger didn't know how to handle it. He knew there was something but he was afraid to even ask.

Sungjin was all about actions. He never really told the younger he liked him, but Wonpil was not dense. Maybe just a little defensive and in denial but he knew that the older was making him feel extra special.

"Beer?" Sungjin asked in the middle of the movie that they were watching. It was already late at night. And it's been two and a half months since they first kissed.

They turned the television off when the movie ended but they continued drinking. They were talking about their highschool memories and friends because of the upcoming reunion. They were seated on the floor again, like always when there's beer.

Sungjin was already on his fifth can when they talked about their prom.

"I really thought it was Aki whom you liked before."

Sungjin's forehead creased and his eyebrow raised. Wonpil realized he was about to dig his own grave. The older still didn't know that he knew his secret.

"But I realized it was just purely platonic," Wonpil laughed a little nervously.

Right there and then, Sungjin knew that Wonpil has known his secret for a long time now.

He closed their distance and made their lips in contact. Wonpil, like the first time, was taken aback. He took a gulp and pushed the older softly.

"You're drunk, Sungjin."

"I'm not," he replied in a low voice before he planted a peck again.

"You drank a couple of cans," Wonpil said in a weak voice.

The older kissed him again. "Don't you want this?" Wonpil's eyes only faltered and Sungjin made their lips connect once more. "Don't you want this?" He asked again, and Wonpil still couldn't answer. For the fifth time, their lips made contact. "Tell me if you don't want this," Sungjin was whispering softly, "'Cause if you won't, I don't know until where I'd be able to control myself."

When the older pressed his lips against the younger this time, the latter parted his so Sungjin could take a lip between his. The older nibbled on the lower part and they both sighed.

Sungjin cupped Wonpil's face and the latter snaked his arms around the older's nape. As they devoured each other's mouth, Sungjin's other hand held the younger's waist and pulled him up slightly, as if telling him to get up and transfer to the couch, so they did.

The older's tongue sought entrance and Wonpil's mouth gladly welcomed it. Their tongues laced with each other and danced together before Sungjin took the younger's lower lip once more. He then proceeded to Wonpil's jawline, trailing kisses on it. His lips stayed there for almost a minute, especially on the part near the younger's ear.

The next minute, he began marking Wonpil's neck. The sensation of Sungjin's lips against the younger's skin was preventing him to close his mouth, causing his already hard member to twitch and his breathing becoming heavy (or maybe they've just kissed too much earlier that he was almost out of breath). As Sungjin sucked on his neck, gentle moan escaped his mouth. Loving the sound that Wonpil was making, Sungjin's mouth traveled down and found its way to the younger's collarbone. Just like how he loved tracing Wonpil's jawline by his lips, he did it on his collarbone, too. He even bit it lightly, gaining a little louder moan from the younger. The latter's hand was clutching on Sungjin's hair while the other was on his shirt.

Sungjin looked up at the younger. The latter's countenance was very inviting: parted lips, lazily closed eyes, pink-tinted cheeks, disarrayed hair.

The older's lips went back to nibbling the younger's jawline, as if munching on his favorite snack. Well, it might just be his new favorite snack.

"Bed," Sungjin whispered breathily against Wonpil's skin and although it wasn't a question, the latter nodded as a response.

Wonpil adjusted his arms around Sungjin's neck as the older held him on the waist and made his other hand as a support on his weight as he stood up, carrying the younger, almost losing his balance. Wonpil chuckled while the other only smirked.

"Why in my room?" The younger asked when they stopped right in front of his bedroom door.

Sungjin has his free hand already on the knob when he answered, "I don't want stain on my bed." He chortled.

Wonpil creased his forehead, quite amazed that even in the situation they're in right now, Sungjin still managed to think about cleanliness. He just shook his head as the older carried him inside, leaving the door ajar. It's not like someone would take a peek and see them anyway.

Sungjin plopped the younger on the mattress, causing the latter's shirt to expose some of his skin. The older was looking straight at him as he took his own shirt off before running a hand through his hair, causing a tug in Wonpil's chest. He leaned down to take Wonpil's mouth as he caressed his exposed skin. Wonpil hummed and he smirked.

When the older pulled back, making the younger a little disappointed from the absence of the former's lips against his, he clutched the hem of Wonpil's shirt and pulled it up until it's taken off from the younger. To make it up to the younger's little dissatisfaction earlier, Sungjin connected their mouths again.

Their mouths were already numb when Sungjin trailed down his lips on the younger's jawline, this time, on the right side where he hasn't planted kisses yet. His ears welcomed the sound of Wonpil's heavy breathing and soft moans.

As his lips started moving down, kissing every inch his lips passed by of the younger's skin, the latter's hands automatically moved to the older's head, letting his hair enter the spaces between his fingers.

It was evident that Wonpil was breathing heavily for his chest was moving up and down. The thumping inside it was also loud that it felt like his heart would jump out any minute. He felt dizzy. _ Must be the alcohol. _ Or it must be Sungjin's kisses. Whatever the reason was, Wonpil knew that both were intoxicating. But he'd rather be intoxicated by the latter any time and any day.

When Sungjin's mouth reached the left side of Wonpil's chest, he planted a kiss on his nipple and his tongue traced the outline of it, causing it to get hard. He took the bud in his mouth and his tongue still continued to play with it while his other hand was on the other one. Wonpil's back arched as he released a gentle cry. His hard member twitched, aching for a touch. He jerked his hips up, causing friction against the older's groin.

"Ah, shit!" Sungjin dug his face on Wonpil's chest, a little taken aback by the sudden friction.

"Language," Wonpil panted as his back relaxed on the mattress again. Sungjin smirked before Wonpil demanded, "Kiss."

The older obliged. He lifted his body up to level the younger's and he started devouring his mouth once again. Wonpil enveloped his neck as the former's hands travelled around the back of his head, clenching on his hair.

Their lips were numb but they couldn't stop. Wonpil hummed and Sungjin sighed as they kissed. The latter's tongue weaved with the younger's for a short while before they kissed again for half a minute. Wonpil had the urge to bite the older's lower lip as he was nibbling it and he gave in to that temptation. Sungjin plastered a lopsided smile as Wonpil bit his lip. He grinded a little causing the younger to release the bite and throw his head back as his high-pitched cry filled the room.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath causing the older to smirk.

"Language." Sungjin teased and Wonpil only rolled his eyes before pulling him again to another kiss.

Wonpil continued the grinding and Sungjin pulled back after almost a minute. He stood up and discarded his shorts along with his underwear before he took off Wonpil's. The latter threw his arm, making the back of his hand rest on his eyes. As if he wasn't already feeling hot, heat creeped up on his face.

Sungjin situated himself back above the younger, gave him a peck before proceeding to his favorite snack: Wonpil's jawline. The latter draped his left hand on the older's back as they grinded again but the friction wasn't enough. He needed to be touched. He needed his shaft to be wrapped by a warm, strong, and big hand. In other words, Sungjin's hand. But he didn't know how to tell the older that so he reached for it instead.

Wonpil's hand only touched his member for a second when Sungjin took it from him. "Let me take care of it."

The younger bit his lower lip as his length was enclosed in Sungjin's hand and he started stroking it.

"Let it out," Sungjin spoke, his voice was raspy and low. His right forearm was situated beside Wonpil, supporting his weight as he enjoyed his cute little view. "Let me hear you."

Wonpil parted his lips. He was still panting. When Sungjin tightened his hold a little, he let out a cry. The younger's right hand found its way on the older's shoulder before his lips reached out for Sungjin's. Wonpil hummed against the kiss before his hand travelled down and took the older's member.

"Let's do it together," Wonpil stated breathily.

Sungjin grunted.

Their breaths were getting heavier as their hands moved in the same pace. The room felt like it was getting smaller and hotter.

Sungjin kissed Wonpil's forehead and the latter felt pricking on his chest. The former's lips proceeded to the side of the younger's left eye, then to the cheeks, and next, to his nose. He went back to gazing at the younger as he continued to stroke his shaft. Wonpil has his eyes softly closed and his mouth was a little agape. Sungjin kissed him for a couple of seconds before he observed the countenance of Wonpil again. He stroked the younger's length a little faster. The latter arched his back and his toes curled involuntarily. He didn't prevent his moans.

"How does it feel?"

Wonpil flipped his eyes open when the older asked. Instead of answering, though, he tilted his head to the side, avoiding the older's eyes.

Sungjin plastered a smug before he kissed the younger's forehead.

"Pil," he whispered. "How does it feel?" He asked once more as they were still both stroking each other's hard length.

"Why are you even asking that?"

Sungjin chuckled that made Wonpil feel a little ticklish. "Why?" He was smiling widely. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Wonpil furrowed his forehead and couldn't help but chortle, too. "Sungjin, what the heck?" He wanted to look annoyed but he was beaming.

Sungjin planted a peck. "Feels good?"

Wonpil groaned, couldn't believe that the older was casually asking him that question. Sungjin, on the other hand, was amused by the younger's reaction that he fell beside him as he laughed, causing him to let go of the younger's shaft.

Wonpil wailed because of the sudden absence of Sungjin's touch around his length. He lightly hit Sungjin's chest. "You ruined the moment."

Sungjin suppressed a laugh. "Did I make you unsatisfied?"

Wonpil let out a sharp breath and Sungjin couldn't contain his smile. He reached for the younger's forearm and pulled him. Wonpil let his body follow and he found himself already on top of the older, his chest against the older's abdomen and his head hovering on the chest.

"Answer my question," Sungjin said after a quick kiss. Wonpil only creased his forehead. "Come one, so we can continue and you won't be left unsatisfied."

"Whatever," Wonpil retorted. "I'll handle it myself."

Before Wonpil could even get off the older, Sungjin tightened his grip on the younger's waist, held his wrist and devoured Wonpil's mouth. The latter instantly responded, another hum escaping.

When Sungjin pulled away, he gazed at the younger's face expectantly, still waiting for an answer.

"Feels good?"

Another groan as Wonpil dug his face on the older's chest. He felt the loud thumping of the older's heart against his forehead. He clenched his fist and bit his lip before he finally answered, "Feels goos." It was muffled but Sungjin heard it loud and clear.

The older's smile stretched into a wider grin. "What? I didn't hear it."

Wonpil furrowed his brows before he pinched the side of Sungjin's abdomen.

"Aw!" Sungjin exclaimed before he laughed heartily. His hand softly held the younger's chin as he pressed his lips against Wonpil's. It lasted for three seconds. Then, he slowly moved to shift their positions, making the younger's back rest on the mattress like earlier before he proceeded on the younger's jawline.

"You're there on my jawline again."

"I love your jawline."

_ I love you, _ what he really wanted to say.

Wonpil didn't know what went on his mind but before he could even stop himself, he already shot the question, "Are you going to put _it _in?"

Mirth filled Sungjin's eyes. He was surprised. He let out a soft chuckle before pressing his lips on the younger's temple.

"Not now."

_Not now, _ Wonpil repeated on his head. _So it means there would be a next time__? _ Wonpil's chest tightened. _ Will we become best friends with benefits? Can I do this? _

Wonpil didn't want to settle for less. He wanted to receive the love that is whole, not just crumbs, not just lust.

But what they're doing at this moment, could he stop it? If not this time, would he be able to prevent the next?

"Let's take things slow."

Wonpil brushed the thoughts aside. Trying to put his focus back on the pleasure before him.

"In this situation, can we even still consider it as taking things slow?"

Sungjin let out a low chuckle before he ran a hand through his hair. Wonpil took a gulp. Damn Sungjin and damn his hair flipping habit. It always makes him feel _ things _.

"Just... Not now."

Sungjin's lips found its way back to Wonpil's lips.

The kiss was slow and soft. Both of their eyes were closed. If all of their kisses were driven by excitement earlier, this time it was more sentimental. As if telling each other this wasn't just because of alcohol nor random exploration. This was not just out of curiosity and not pure lust either.

As Wonpil's hands explored Sungjin's back, he was trying to convey that he wanted to always hold him like this. As they nibble on each other's lips, taking their time, they wanted to tell each other their unspoken love through this kiss.

_ I want you. _

_ I love you. _

_ More. _

_ Not just now. _

_ Always. _

_ I love you. _

_ This is not a one night thing. _

_ I've always wanted this. _

_ I want you. _

_ I love you. _

Sungjin's hand travelled down and wrapped Wonpil's length making the younger arch his back. His thumb drew circles on the tip, spreading the pre-cum on the head of the younger's shaft. Wonpil moaned as they kissed, his toes curled. When Sungjin started stroking the younger's member, Wonpil began panting again. Their kiss broke off and Wonpil trapped a high-pitched cry as his head fell back.

Wonpil reached for Sungjin's shaft, too, returning the favor. He dug his face on the nook of Sungjin's neck as the older sped up the pace and he caught up.

"Sungjin," Wonpil uttered breathily.

"Yeah," Sungjin replied while panting, almost out of breath, too. He understood.

They both moved their hands faster. Wonpil moaned louder before he bit the older's shoulder, earning a grunt from him.

_ Faster. _

_ Faster. _

"Pil… 

"Sungjin…"

Sungjin moistened his lips while Wonpil shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm close."

Wonpil nodded, trying to say the same thing. And after a few more strokes, Wonpil's loud cry and Sungjin's heavy grunt filled the room, a kick in their guts and suddenly cum were spilled all over Wonpil's tummy. Some spattered on Sungjin when Wonpil released.

Sungjin plopped beside the younger. They both lied as they caught their breaths. Their chests were still heavily moving. 

Sungjin was the first one to stand up. He sauntered towards Wonpil's night stand and took a couple tissue paper wiped the cum on him. He took more and went back beside Wonpil and cleaned the younger, too.

"Let's bathe. We need to clean up."

Wonpil furrowed his eyebrows. "Together?"

Sungjin just smirked in response as he took Wonpil's hand and pulled him up to stand up.

It was such a long night. They spent more than an hour in the shower because shower wasn't just their only agenda.

So much for taking things slow, right?

It was another extreme make out under the shower. Different environment, different mood, same people, same feelings.

As if their lips weren't numb from all of their kissing, they kissed more and more during their bath. More grinding, more stroking. Hands travelled all over. Marks were made whether from sucking or biting.

After drying their hair, Wonpil was ready to go back to his room when Sungjin lead him to the other room.

"Let's change your sheet tomorrow. For now, sleep in my room."

"Maybe you purposely chose my room last night so we could sleep together in your room afterwards?." Wonpil was only teasing but his tummy was filled with butterflies when Sungjin didn't deny it but just smiled instead. 

Wonpil has his back facing the older. He wasn't expecting him to cuddle after their two rounds of extreme make out. Besides, Sungjin was never a fan of physical contact.

His chest ached. Remembering the time when he was the one on top and Sungjin has his arms around the younger, gazing at him mirthfully. And when he held his chin as he kissed him. 

He shut his eyes. _Because we MOMOX-ed, that's why he could tolerate the physical contact__. _

He almost jerked when a firm arm enclosed him. Sungjin burrowed his face on Wonpil's nape after planting two soft kisses on his shoulder.

"Didn't know you're clingy," Wonpil chuckled.

"Only to you."

Wonpil felt his intestines twist. His chest was about to burst. _What is it this time__? _

Contrary to his complaint, he turned around and faced the older and Sungjin didn't delay even for a second. He started kissing Wonpil again as if they haven't kissed enough earlier. Well, I bet they'd never get tired of kissing each other anyway, so it's not really a surprise.

The kiss was soft and slow again, like the one before they started stroking each other and reached their climax. Full of sentiments. Sungjin's left hand was cupping Wonpil's cheek. He loved every hum and moan that the younger made. They kissed for a minute or two before Sungjin slid an arm under Wonpil's neck and embraced him to sleep.

Wonpil was expecting no trace of Sungjin at the time he'd wake up and he wasn't surprised to see that the older wasn't really there beside him. His heart sank.

_ See? Maybe it really was just pure lust. _

He was already about to get up when he heard the knob turn so he shut his eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. He felt the mattress shift from the older's weight when he sat beside him. Sungjin leaned down and kissed Wonpil on the cheek.

"Wake up." Another kiss. "Breakfast."

Wonpil feigned waking up. He was greeted by Sungjin's smiling face when he opened his eyes. The older kissed his forehead and motioned him to sit up, so he did. He was about to rest his back on the headboard when Sungjin suddenly kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened. "I haven't gurgled yet."

Sungjin only smiled and nibbled Wonpil's lower lip. He held Wonpil's hand after he broke the kiss. "Breakfast?"

Wonpil's eyes faltered. _What are we__? _He took a gulp and mustered some courage and strength to ask.

"Sungjin…"

The older had a hunch on what he was gonna say, or ask. So instead of waiting for the younger to continue, he held his chin and pressed his lips softly against Wonpil's.

"I love you," he whispered.

Wonpil's heart was drumming. He felt his eyes heat up and suddenly water trailed down his face from his eyes.

Sungjin was taken aback. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, panicking, trying to meet the younger's eyes.

Wonpil was looking down. He shook his head as another tears fell.

Sungjin cupped his face and his thumb caressed his cheek, wiping the tears away. "Hey, shh, shh, shh." Sungjin's sincere eyes pierced Wonpil's. The younger's chest was aching, but in a good way.

"I love you, okay?"

Wonpil folded his lips, forming a thin line before nodding. Sungjin smiled and felt relieved, as if a needle was taken off his chest.

The older tried to dry Wonpil's face before he held the younger's chin again and kissed him. Wonpil parted his lips and welcomed Sungjin's. He snaked his arms around Sungjin's neck. The latter's right hand stayed on Wonpil's chin while his left hand slipped under the younger's shirt and caressed his skin.

Wonpil smiled against the older's lips. "I thought we're gonna have breakfast?"

Sungjin beamed, too. Their lips still in contact. "Or you can be my breakfast?"

Wonpil slapped Sungjin's shoulder playfully, earning a laugh from him. When Sungjin was about to advance again, Wonpil's forearm that were rested on his shoulder prevented him to lean in. He gazed at the younger with a questioning look.

"I love you, too."

Sungjin's countenance softened more and his lips stretched into a very wide smile. He shook his head and stroked his hair up before kissing the younger once more.

Their kiss deepened, Wonpil was playing with Sungjin's hair and the latter still caressing his skin. It lasted for three minutes before they finally stood up and decided to have a _ real _breakfast.


End file.
